Aloha!
by Paradise Seeker
Summary: [Sequal to Going to the Chapel Chapter 13 added BONUS CHAPPY!] Suze and Jesse are honeymooning in Hawaii... I suck at descriptions so I'm stoping there. Rated M for sexual content, of course:p.
1. Welcome to Hawaii

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Hello! (hello... hello...) Hehe. Honey moon time. I'm debating on adding a ghost, or just having pure S/J fluff. You tell me what you want._

_This takes place in Honolulu, where I lived for 4 years, so I figured it would be a good location for me to write. Escpecially since I know all the main tourist attractions and crap._

_I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for Going to the Chapel. Ya'll are freakin awesome._

_Here's chappy one!_

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV:

"Um... Jesse... My hand is getting cold..." Susannah said. "Loosen the grip."

I lossened my hand in hers. "Sorry." I said.

"It's ok. I thought you said you weren't scared of going on the plane..." She said. I have no idea why I was trying to be brave before. This is terrifying. And to think that people take flights monthy for they're job.

"I thought I wasn't, but I wasn't actually on the plane then. When they said'Turbulance' I lost it." I said, taking in deep breaths as I stared at the horrid pattern on the seat in front of me.

Susannah's hand stroked mine, giving me much needed comfort. It turned to face her, placing that hand on her soft cheek. Time passed as our eyes met. Her emerald eyes never left mine as she kissed my palm.

"Just relax, Jesse. Were going to be in Hawaii in, like, 30 minutes. Then we can get off this thing. Alright?" Susannah said, a small smile on her lips. She looks so beautiful like that. I love her smile.

"OK, _Querida_." (A/N I would like to say that on my Spanish exam, _Querida_ was on it:-D) I told her, pulling her lips to mine for a quick kiss.

Eventually, we did get off the plane. We actually arrived inHonolulu10 minutes earlier than planned. It was a fairly short taxi drive to Wakiki Beach, where the hotel was.

"See that hotel over there with the rainbow painted on the side?" I asked Susannah, pointing to the building. (A/N I forgot the name of the hotel. I think it's a hilton, but don't quote me on that.)

"Yeah. Is that where we're staying?" She said.

"Yes it is." I told her, nodding, as I took her hand in mine, stroking the wedding ring with my thumb. It was still hard to believe that we had actually gotten married. I never thought the day would come when somebody called Susannah Mrs. de Silva.

She cuddled up against my chest where I immediatly kissed her hair. It was almost instinctive by now. Everything about her I love. The scent of her hair. Her smile. But most of all her eyes. They were so incredibly easy to lose myself in.

"Were here." The driver said. We got out, paid him, and went to the front desk to get our key.

With no line, we got to the desk quickly. "Hi. I had a reservation under de Silva." I told the man, handing him my debit card. I still havn't gotten used to the idea of cards and such. I mean, why would you put your entire bank account on one single card that could be stolen so easily?

After all of the buisness was taken care of, a bellboy led us to our room. He had all of our bags on one of those weird cart things. Once we got to the door, he took the card key thing (which is another thing I don't get. What happened to regular keys?) and opened the door.

Once we stepped in, we just looked around the suitein awe as the bell boy took our bags off the cart. He left, after I paid him.

"Wow..." Susannah said, walking around the suite, I mean, apartment. The place was huge! We had a living room, a kitchen, and a large bathroom.

"This is insane!" she said, heading towards the balcony to see the view. "Oh my God, Jesse. Come out here! We have an ocean view. It's incredible!"

* * *

_Yeah, yeah, yeah... lame ending. But I wanted to save the rest for the next chappy, which will be they're first time. In my opinion, this chapter was mostly crappy. I'm not too good with Jesse's POV, but I couldn't resist._

_Please review, even if this is kinda off tolame-o start. I swear thenext chappy will be better:-D. Much better... hehe..._


	2. Entwined

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing. Now that's school's over, I have more writing time, which shall make ya'll happy:-p._

_Now, without further adieu, MAJOR FLUFFAGE! The lyrics are Entwined by Lacuna Coil. One of the best bands ever, by the way._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

It was like a dream. We walk into this really huge suite with a view of a Hawaiian sunset as the background. I've seen California sunsets, which are nice, but Hawaiian ones are so much more beautiful. The sun had so many different oranges, reds, and purples as it reflected off the Pacific.

I felt Jesse's arms encircle my waist from behind as he kissed my cheek before resting his chin on my shoulder, watching the sunset with me. We didn't speak once throughout the entire time. It was sheer bliss.

But, of course, Jesse ruined the moment.

"Do you see that girl out there?" He said, pointing out tiny dot out on the beach. We were pretty high up, but it looked like she was building a sand castle.

"Oh crap..." I muttered. "She's glowing. Why can't we get a vacation from these bloody ghosts?" I complained turning around in his embrace.

Jesse gave me a sympathetic look. "Lets go take care of her now and get it over with. OK?" He said, giving me a kiss on the tip of my nose.

But the last thing I wanted was to deal with ghosts now. I had been waiting for that night since he first told me he loved me. I didn't want to go running errands for ghosts all night.

"Or," I said, putting my arms around his neck. "We can wait until tommorow to deal with her and..." I broke off with a quick kiss on the lips. "do..." And another one. "something different..." and yet another smooch. "tonight." I ended with a small smile before pulling him down for another kiss, this time a little bit more heavy.

His hands were stroking my back as my fingers trailed into his thick, black, hair. I felt him moan slightly against my lips. I soon followed in the moaning department as his hands gently ran along the curve of my back, sending shivers all over me.

I pulled away from Jesse to say "Five minutes." Before going back inside to get a little something-something from my suitcase.

Running into the bathroom, I got changed quickly. Gina, CeeCee, and I decided to raid the Victoria's Secret. What I left with was a long, white, silk and lace dress-like thingy. I took down my pony tail, ran a brush through my hair (which had grown quite long, actually)and freshened up my make-up. After a couple of squirts of Clinique Happy Heart, I was ready for some fun.

And that's when it hit me. Jesse. And. I. Are. Having. Sex. I could hardly contain my excitement.

I opened the door to find all the lights out. The only way I could find the bed room, actually, was by the candle light coming from the door. I hadn't been to the bedroom yet, so I assumed that there was already some candles in there. I mean, after all, it is a honey moon suite in on of the finest hotels on the island.

Walking through the door, I found Jesse standing there, his back towards me, as he attempted to light a candle with one of the annoying, cheap,matches they provide in the hotel. As he was lighting the candle, the match began to burn down to his thumb. Before I could get to him in time to help, he was throwing the match down blowing on his thumb in pain as a said some spanish, that didn't sound to pleasant to the ears. The match went out before the entire hotel burned down, but I wasn't too concerned with that.

"Oh, hold on, I'll get some ice." I said, heading into the mini kitchen and getting a cube of ice. I didn't realize he had followed me in until I turned around.

Taking his hand, I put the ice on the spot of the burn. For a while we just stood there. I was watching his thumb, but I'm sure he wasn't since he broke the silence by saying. "You look so amazing, _Susannah_."

His non burned thumb rose and began to stroke my cheek gently. Throwing the ice cube into the sink, I turned to face him. Now, originally, I was planning on kissing him again. But that was idea was shut down as Jesse picked me up, just like he had the night before and like every husband carrys his wife on they're honeymoon, and took me to the bedroom.

_And you take me over  
over again _

I wonder how can I go on and on  
when you want to bury my passion  
You are the shell around  
I cannot escape  
and I swallow my pride

For some reason, I couldn't help but laugh a little. I think it was the realization that we were going back to the bedroom that started to, I don't know... excite me.

Jesse laid me down on the bed, and I saw that his smile was matching mine. When he kissed me, I realized that he had been waiting for this moment too. Even though it didn't seem like it when we would get into our heavy makeout sessions and he would end them. But now, he wasn't holding back his feelings. And I loved it.

This kisswas differant than all of our other kisses. This one was more heavy and lustful. But it was still tender and full with love.

A moan escaped as his hand, which had been on my thigh, began to pull the silk fabric up. Which felt _real_ good. I began to attempt to get his white shirt off, because I never get tired of seeing his 6-pack. Jesse, noticing this, raised his arms for me to take it off.

Oh yes... Topless Jesse. Could life get any better? Little did I know how much better once Jesse discarded the lingerie, leaving us both completly topless.

Now, I had seen Jesse topless, but the closest he's gotten to seeing my knockers has been at the beach when I had on a bikini. But now, he was speechless. Which is an awesome compliment, if you ask me.

_Entwined together now  
it's time to pass it over  
(and you take me over, over again)  
Entwined together now _

And you take me over  
over again

"_Nombre de Dios_..." He breathed, looking back into my eyes. "You're so beautiful, _Querida_." He leaned in and started kissing my neck. If I was planning on saying anything, it would have been impossible. I couldn't breathe. It felt so incredibly good, escpecially when his hand rose to hold my breast. I let out a small gasp. He had touched my breasts before, in the heat of the moment. But there wasn't a fiber of fabric between us now.

His kisses moved down. To my twins. This caused many goose bumps to rise. It took a few moments of that to actually get my brainwaves to function properly. As he moved to my other one, I realized he had more clothes on. In the pants region. He was still wearing his shorts.

Well, that was unfair. So I began unzipping them. I didn't realize how close my fingers were to his "Man Land" (A/N: hehe, that was taken from Home Improvement, goodness, that show rocks) until I felt something harden. The main indication that it was what I thought it was had been the moan that I felt, reverberating from his throat.

Eventually, we got his pants (and boxers) out of the way. And there he was. Full Monty. I would tell you how big if I was able to compare it to others. But I had never seen one before then.

But now there was only one article of clothing that remained: my undies.

_I wonder how can I live on and on  
when you want to live in a hurry  
You are the wall  
-that I-  
That I have to remove  
and I swallow  
I swallow my pride_

And so, the kissing continued. Involuntarily, I wrapped my leg around him as Jesse's hand started stroking my thigh, very softly. Soon enough though, his kisses made it down to my thigh.

"Oh, wow..." I found myself saying in a very heavy passionate voice that sounded so unlike me. I began running my fingers through his hair. I could feel his lips forming a smile. He was making me happy. _Very_ happy. Which he liked. The combination of his lips on me, his warm breath against my skin, and his hands stroking my body was making it very difficult to breathe.

Those same hands began to pull my panties down as he moved his lips back to mine. As he kissed me, it took me a second to realize what I was supposed to do now. I had lost all of my thinking ability before. But I recovered quickly as our tounges began to play once again. Once he had removed my underwear, my legs wrapped around him once again, pulling him closely to me and refusing to let go.

My hands began rubbing his large, muscularback. As I did this, I noticed that hard place between his legs stiffen more.

He stopped kissing me and pulled away. For a moment, time stood still as his eyes met mine. But he tore his gaze away from mine and looked at the bedside table, I followed his gaze and saw a box of condoms, which he picked up.

He sat on the edge of the bed, dealing with the wrapper. Getting on my knees, I came behind him. As I kissed my shoulder, I took in his scent. It was a mixture of Old Spice and his natural, invigorating scent. I will never forget how wonderful it is.

Jesse turned around. He finally got the darn thing on. I fell back on the large, king size, bed as he moved on top of me.

"Are you ready?" He said. We both knew that it would hurt for me the first time.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said. If I didn't do it then, then when would I? So I had to be brave about it.

_Entwined together now  
it's time to pass it over  
Entwined together now  
Entwined forever_

_And you take me over  
over again_

And then he went into me. I took ina sharp breath of pain. He let out a moan of pleasure. Why must it hurt? Really? Why should it be so painful for us on the first time, and the guys get to enjoy it? Life just isn't fair.

I eventually managed to block out the pain and focus on the good. Jesse was _inside _me.That was fair enough. It actually feels good if you ignore the pain of first being entered in that way.

After some minutes of that, he stoped and got off of me. As he took off the condom, I realized how cold it was without him by my side. Without his warmth. So I covered myself with the blankets.

Jesse crawled in next to me, breathing heavily as I was. They're right when they say having sex is excersize. His hand was stoking my stomach as we gazed into eachother's eyes.

"I love you." I said simply, as our legs got tangled up together.

He rested his forehead on mine and gave me a soft kiss on the lips as he said. "I love you, _Querida_."

That's how we fell asleep. Simplytogether.

_Entwined together  
Entwined forever

* * *

That's all folks. I don't know how good I did considering I have no experience in the guy department. But there you have it. _

Now please review:-D. The long, detailed reviews that are helpful:-D.

That's all folks. I don't know how good I did considering I have no experience in the guy department. But there you have it. 


	3. Makeout sessions and French Toast

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_I really don't have anything else to say so... here's chappy 3!_

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV

I woke up the next morning to the most beautiful sight in the world. Susannah.

She was lying there, using my chest as a pillow as she slept. I reached up and lightly brushed away some of her hair that had fallen in her face. She's simply breathtaking. An angel. Her skin is so soft and smooth that it makes me unable to think clearly.

The night before was incredible. I wanted to take in every inch of her; to savor the moment. I couldn't control myself. It was something I wanted for such a long time. My beliefs prevented us making love sooner. But now, our everything seemed to be complete.

As carefully as I could, I, unfortunatly, moved Susannah carefully off of me and pulled on a pair of boxers (it is kind of cold without them). I kind of needed to use the bathroom.

So I, you know, went. When I came out and walked back into the bedroom, I found Susannah, not lying down, but calling room service for breakfast. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, using only a sheet to cover herself.

"...Could you hold on one second?" She asked the person on the phone before looking up at me. "Does french toast sound good?"

I nodded, walking over to the bed and sitting next to her. Once she finished up the order, she put down the phone. Her piercing green eyes met mine as she moved up for a kiss on the lips. It was a short one, but it was filled with so much love.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" She asked, smiling. Susannah has such an amazing smile, I don't know if I've mentioned this before.

"I slept great... and you?" I said, gently running my hand up her barearm. I couldn't seem to stop touching her. But it's not like it's wrong or anything. We are married after all.

"I slept wonderfully." Susannah said, resting her head on my shoulder. She seemed to do that alot. I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me as she spoke again. "Last night was perfect." She said simply.

My thoughts exactly.

"I know." I told her. I really didn't know what else to say. Escpecially when she started kissing my neck. Yeah, words left me at that moment.

I also seemed to forget how to sit upright since I fell back on the bed. I couldn't help but notice the sheet that was covering her fell away. Susannah is so incredibly beautiful. And I don't think it's wrong to say that she was even more breathtaking right then. She is my wife, after all.

My wife. That has such a nice ring to it.

Herfingers gently ran up my chest, which felt wonderful. Raising my hand, I held her by the small of her back. As I did this, her lips rose to mine as a soft moan escaped from them. I lovemaking her happy. Susannah deserves to be happy.

We both jumped when someone knocked on the door, annoucing "Room Service."

"I'll get it." I told Susannah before she got off the bed. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a shirt, I answered the door. After tipping the man, I turned around with the tray of food to find Susannah in one of the robes they left us at the hotel.

"Wanna eat on the balcony?" She asked.

Nodding, I said. "Sure."

I putthe tray down of the table on the balcony as Susannah made a couple of cups of coffee. Taking in a deep breath, I gazed out at the ocean. It was the same ocean as the one in California, but it seemed so much more beautiful.

Once Susannah came back out, we began eating. Hotel food is always cooked to perfection. It was the second best french toast I had ever tasted. First, of course, was Andy's.

When we finished, Susannah came over to me and sat on my lap. "So, Mrs. de Silva, what would you like to do today." I asked her with a small smirk.

She smiled. "Lets go to the beach."

* * *

_I know, kinda short once again. Next chapter is, obviously, the beach._

_Please review. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter which made me feelvery unloved and Emo.:-(_

_Please make me a happy writer:-)_


	4. Beach Fluffiness

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Hey! Don't ya'll hate servers? They never seem to work when you need them... I am going to be gone for the next 10 or so days, so... needless to say I won't be done before my trip to Europe. Mom decided we should see family. I'll have computer access breifly and I'll update if possible._

_Thanks to my reviewer's, ya'll rock my socks. Here's the next chapter. No ghost girl, but plenty of Suze and Jesse :-D._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

"Oh... it's war now." I warned Jesse from behind, just before jumping on his back. He wouldn't stop splashing me and throwing me in the water. Well, now it was him going in the water.

I looked at him from above the surface. Jesse is really hot underwater. But, then again, he's hot all the time. I couldn't resist the urge to run my fingers through his plack hair that was floating freely. He turned around in the water, looking up at me.

I couldn't help but think how much that hurt. Salt water in the eyes. But something told me that Jesse didn't care. My body was like silly putty at that moment and I allowed him to pull me down with him.

I've noticed that Jesse has a large lung capacity. I've seen him stay under water for like a minute and a half. He rose his head up quickly and took a deep breath with me and we both submerged.

We didn't waste any time before kissing. His hands moved up in my hair as mine gently rubbed his back. We had never kissed underwater before, and let me just say it felt really good. I could feel the tiny little air bubbles escape from his nose. I never grew tired of him breathing. It's amazing.

But, eventually, we had to come up for oxygen.I rested my head on his chest, letting his arms wrap around my waist. By now, we were completly unaware of the other people swimming or the little kids splashing around. It was just us.

His lips began to leave a delicatetrail down my neck. I sighed at the feeling. Jess's finger were softly running up my back, resting on my bikini. It took so much strength not to rip his swimming trunks off on the spot.

Pulling away, I said. "Last one to the hotel room is a rotten egg!" Childish, I know, but fun. I ran away quickly, getting out of the water and grabing my shorts and towel. I didn't even bring shoes. Shoes are sooutdated in Hawaii (A/N: They really are:-p I'd walk around hotels, even churches, barefoot.) I looked back to find him finallycatching on and getting out of the water.

I ran back up to the hotel as fast as I could, quickly getting onto an elevator as it closed. Hitting the top button. I let out a long breath.

A couple, roughly in they're 70's, looked at me curiously. I mean, I was breathing heavily. I decided to be polite and ask. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, and you?" The woman asked.

"I'm great." I told them. I then asked, curiously. "Are you here on vacation?"

"It's our 50th anniversery. How about you?" The man asked.

I couldn't help but visualize Jesse and I, 50 years from now.

"I'm on my honeymoon." I told them. God, I love saying that.

"Ooohh... Congratulations. Where's the groom?" She responed.

I smiled slightly. "He's probably running up the stairs right about now."

Eventually, they got off, shortly followed by me. I ran to the room and opened the door with my plastic card. I beat him, of course. I threw down my towel and shorts and sat down on the bed, trying to look,I don't know, sexy. But I don't know how sexy you can get with sand in your hair.

I heard the door open and slam closed. I couldn't help but smile slightly. Jesse ran in and a small, playful smile crept on his face. He made his way towards the bed, saying. "You arevery fast, _Querida_..."

* * *

_Lets give the two some privacy... for now. I will have more lemons in the story, don't worry, but we don't need to put each and every time they do it on here, now do we? I know this one's short, but it's fluffy enough._

_Please review. I'll update as soon as i can._


	5. The Luau

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Ya'll are lucky... I have nothing to do tonight so I'm writing another chapter._

_I havn't gotten many reviews on the last chapter yet, but thanks ya'll who have._

_Now it's Luau time! Woot!_

_

* * *

_

Suze' POV

Well, after another round in the bedroom (which was AMAZING, by the way), we went to a Luau. It was at the hotel, so we didn't have to worry about getting a cab or anything. It was pretty cool, actually. They put leis on you as you walk in and take your picture and stuff.

The whole thing was outside, which was pretty cool because we could see the sunset in the background. It started with digging up of the pig. The pig that was cooked underground for us to eat. At first, Jesse and I felt like vomiting. But it smelled really good, actually.

And it tasted good too. The pig was served with a whole bunch of Hawaiian foods, including this purple looking stuff called Poi. There was no way I was even going to attempt eating it. Jesse, however, being the adventurous man that he is, took to fingers and dipped them in the purple goop.

"Mmm... It's actually ok,_Querida_. Try it." He dared me.

I simply shook my head. "No way. I think I'll just stick with the pig and pineapple." I said jokingly.

The show then began. There were quite alot of hula dancers, swinging they're hips every which way. I glanced up at Jesse, to see his reaction. But to my surprise, there wasn't one. Because he was looking straight at me.

Our eyes met, causing me to swoon as I always did. I reached over to his hand and took it in mine, giving it a quick squeeze. My eyes moved down to his lips as they began to move. They mouthed the words "I Love You."

"I Love You, too." I mouthed back with a smile that matched his. We both turned our attention back to the Luau, my head resting on his shoulder as our entwined fingers were on my lap.

* * *

Jesse's POV

After the Luau, Susannah and I decided to lay on one of the hammocks they provided at the beach. My arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to me as we examined our picture from the Luau.

"That's actually a good picture of me." Susannah commented.

"Every picture of you is excellent." I told her, kissing her soft hair. "You really have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" I asked, propping myself on my elbow to get a better look at her. Her bangs were getting in the way of her beautiful eyes again, so I brushed some of it away.

"Well, I don't look at myself every day and say 'Oh, your so hot.'" She said with a small laugh. The moonlight was shining on her face so perfectly, showing no flaws. Suddenly, it was difficult to breathe. I found my heart beating far more fast than usual.

I simply looked at her and said. "_Nombre de Dios_, I can't believe your my wife." Placing my hand behind her head, I pulled her faceup for herlips to meet mine.

Her arms came around my neck as the kiss grew deeper. As long as I live, I will never get tired of her kisses. They are so tender and loving, but at the sametime passionate. But, a child's scream, followed by laughter cause us both to jump.

Turning towards the source of the sound, we saw the same little girlwe saw last night. Only, now she was playing witha older man, presumably his father. He was also glowing, which wasn't too surprising.

"Family ghostbusting," Susannah muttered, picking up her shoes and the picture and getting to her feet. "Shall we mediate?" She asked me, as I made my way out of the hammock.

"Yes we shall." I answered back.

* * *

_The rest will come later, don't worry. I just gotta come up with the rest of the idea for the father/daughter ghost. So consider it a cliffy. You gotta love 'em._

_Now, please review for all the chappys you havn't reviewed for and give me your thoughts on all of them._

_Mucho love  
-Amy_


	6. Promises

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Oh, wow... my Grandma has allowed me on the computer. this is shocking. She's practically convinced that I plant viruses on this POS._

_Anywho... chappy 6! Not too long, but it should satisfy you, cliffy-wise._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

Leave it to ghosts to ruin a perfectly romantic moment. Aren't there any mediators in Hawaii to deal with them?

Oh... life is unfair.

Well, except for Jesse.

So, we went to help. Because it's what we do. And we wanted to get it over with.

"Hello...?" Jesse asked as we approached them from behind. The man looked up from the sand castlethey were building with they're hands. He was clearly local, judging by the tan and black hair. he almost looked Hispanic, like Jesse, but when he spoke with his Hawaiian accent, I realized how wrong I was.

"You... youcan see us, 'bra?" If I had a nickel for everytime I heard that one...

The girl looked up. She had to have been 6 when she died. Ithad to have been an abrupt death. Most likely a car accident.

"Yes, sir." I began the speech. "Were mediators. We help ghosts move on to the after life by finishing they're... unfinished buisness."

Wow... I must have had too many Mai Tai's if I can't even rememeber that damn speech.

"Do you happen to know what's holding you down in this halflife...?" I finished

"Um... yeah." he began looking back at the girl, who had gone back to building the sand castle... or pile, considering she has no shovel and pail.

"Well, my wife, Malia, went missing 'bout 2 years ago. The Police eventually gave up on the case6 or so months later Naomi, my daughter, was 5 at the time and she couldn't handleit, at all. So I made a promise that I would find her Mom. Unfortunatly, before that happened, we got into a bad car accident on Like Like Highway." (A/N: That's pronounced lee-kay lee-kay... not like like;).) He said. "I made a promise to my daughter, intending to keep it, but a drunk driver swerved and crashed straight into us."

I had a feeling it was a car accident.

"Were sorry to hear about your wife." Jesse said.

He didn't say anything. He simply nodded.

"We'll try to find her..." I drifted off, not having a name for the man yet.

"It's Rob," He told us. "and thank you."

"Um... you wouldn't happen to have a picture of her, would you?" I asked, unsure of if the dead carry pictures or not.

"Yeah, I do..." he said, reaching in his back pocket. I guess they do. He took out a wallet and from that got a small picture. "Keep it if it will help you find her. i have another." Rob told us, putting his wallet back in his pocket.

She was beautiful. Malia had long black hair in the picture, with a small flower tucked up in her ear. She had flawless skin, the same tone as her daughter's.

"We'll do our best, Rob." I told him, before walking back with Jesse. He kept a firm grip on my hand the whole time until we reached our hotel room. I was exausted, so I threw on some PJ's.

Jesse got into the bed next to me holding me against him. "I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered into my hair. "I promise."

* * *

_Ta-da! Review, even though it's short._


	7. Diamond Head

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Well, I'm not getting as many reviews as I hoped for with this sucker. But I am getting them, so a huge thankies to my reviewers!_

_Here's some S and J for ya._

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV

The next day, we decided to actually leave the hotel grounds. We decided to get our hiking boots and climb Dimond Head, an extinct volcano that is supposed to have an amazing view.

But no one told us to bring a flashlight.

Which is why we were walking through a dark tunnel, with no light to guide us. Susannah had my arm in a death grip.

"I didn't think you were afraid of the dark..." I muttered, one hand in hers and the other one on the wall to guide ourselves out.

(A/N: Well, no flashlight wouldn't be a problem since there's always a ton of people in there withthey're flashlights... But for the sake of this, they are alone:-D)

"I'm not, I'm afraid of tunnels." She said.

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything, Susannah de Silva." I couldn't resist saying that name. It's pretty cool to say it. It has a nice ring to it.

"Oh, just how your not afraid of airplanes?" She asked smugly. She had me there, so I let the subject drop. "Thank God... light!" She exclaimed as we began to approach the end of the tunnel.

Once we had gotten out, we found another obstacle. Stairs. Lots of them. Over a hundred. So we began climbing them.

"OK, mister," Susannah complained. "This is all of the adventure your getting on this here honeymoon."

I was also beginning to regret going on this hike. But I put on a brave face.

"_Querida_, I'm sure we're almost there." I assured her.

After another flight of steps, we made it, breathing heavily. At least we were breathing heavily until we saw the view from the top. It was breathtaking.

"Wow..." Susannah said. "You can see other islands from here!"

I came behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "That's incredible..." I said.

She took her digital camera out and started snapping pictures, eventually telling me to get infront of the camera.

"Do you want me to get a picture of both of you together?" A middle age woman asked as she came up with her husband a little girl.

"That would be great!" Susannah said, handing the woman her camera. She came to stand next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

After, she took the picture and we thanked her, I asked. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, it's all downhill from here anyway... Oh, yes!" I heard her say.

Turning around, I asked. "What?"

She held up a flashlight. "Somebody must have left it. And look," Susannah said before shining the light on my shirt. "It still works!"

"That's good." I told her. "I'll be able to keep circulation in my arm."

I turned around to head down the volcano. But a couple seconds later, I realized what a mistake I made because Susannah jumped on my back.

"Carry me." She said.

I coldn't help but give a evil grin. "Oh, sure... I'll carry you."

And then I proceeded to run down the volcano, with a screaming and giggling Susannah on my back.

* * *

_Hey, if ask nicley, I just might add a lemon in the next one:-D. I know it's short, but the idea has been eating away at my mind._


	8. Kiss Me

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Thanks to all my reviewers. :hugs each and everyone of ya'll:_

_Another shorty, but a fluffy one._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

When we got back from that INSANE hike up Diamond Head, we came back to the hotel to rest. Jesse let me take a shower first, of course, so I hopped in.

I had brought one of those shower cd players (so I wouldn't poison Jesse's ears with my off key singing.) So I put in a mix CD.

"_Querida_," Jesse called from the other side of the door. "I left a magazine in there. Can I come in and get it?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm in the shower." I called out just before I heard Kiss Me by Sixpense None the Richer come on. Unfortunatly, I found myself singing... in my normal off key voice. I can't really help it sometimes.

"_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_..." I sang, horribly. Peeking out of the shower curtain, I spotted the hotness of shirtless Jesse. It made me feel unworthy. He could get any woman with a pulse and here he is, on his honeymoon with me.

I quote Wayne and Garth from _Wayne's World_. 'I'm not worthy!'

He picked up his magazine and caught me. Staring at him like a freaking fish. He let out a small smirk as I stuck my head back in the shower. For a second,I thought he left. But I was proven wrong when he reached in and grabbed me.

Jesse tilted me back, like they do in old movies, and laid a big fat one on my lips. One of his arms was holding me as the other hand ran up my side in a matter that made me loose all basic brain functions.

I wrapped my arm around his neck, running my fingers through his hair. Jesse pulled away, needing a breath. Our eyes met for, like, the millionth time during this honeymoon. It just makes me feel... good.

"I kissed you." Jesse announced, before putting me back under the steady stream of water. Did he think that would be it?

"Oh no you don't..." I said, reaching out and grabbing his large, well built, arm and pulling him back. He fell on top of me, and we eventually fell to the shower floor. It wasn't long until theboth of us were completely nude.

Some heavy duty kissing was going on for a good 15 minutes. But the tub was not the most comfortable place in the world to have sex. Jesse, understanding this, finally turned off the water and got off of me.

We wasted alot of water.

But oh well. The enviormant will understand that were on our honeymoon.

My arms were wrapped around his neck as he lifted me out of the tub. We travelled the short distance to the bedroom, kissing a good 99 of the time. He gently laid me down on the bed, planting a trail of kisses down my neck.

I ran my fingers down his spine, sending shivers throughout him and causing a moan to escape his lips. Ego boost, let me say that much. I love making him happy.

I smirked, knowing there was more where that came from. Rolling over, I ended up on top, hovering over a surprised Jesse.

He tucked back some of my hair that had fallen with a brilliant smile. This made him even more sexy, if at all possible.

"I-"Jesse began, suddenly stoped by my finger on his lips. His eyes fluttered closed as he planted delicate kisses on my finger.

Leaning down to kiss him, I whispered two words. "Don't speak."

His hand rose up to my hair, lacing his fingers it as he pulled me down for a kiss. A long, long kiss.

* * *

_It just seemed right to end it there. Plus, I wanted to get his up before the site went into read-only mode._

_As soon as it isn't, however, PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Fair is Fair

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Finally... an update! We left the keys early because of a "tropical disturbance" so here I am, the bearer of S/J fluffiness. Since I've been in Florida (with a hovering Grandma) I havn't been able to give you some serious fluff without my Grandma thinking I'm a whore or something... so now I shall give you a lemon._

_Thanks for reviewing and giving my ego a boost._

_Without further adeiu... Chappy 9!_

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

I have never been more content in my life. Just lying there, looking at Jesse as he stared right back at me. We were just having a little post-sex chat.

"So... How many children do you think we'll have." I asked randomly, running a finger up his wedding ring. It was a plain golden band, but I loved it all the same.

He smiled. "It doesn't matter to me. Just as long as they're healthy." Jesse told me as he kissed my hand. I took my hand and ran it against his cheek. I never get tired of feeling how warm it is.

During times like this I know there is a God. Because here he is. The love of my life. Lying next to me. Breathing. Against all odds.

"What about you," He asked, pausing to kiss my palm. "How many children do you think we'll have?"

"I don't know." I said.

For the next few minutes we just sat there. Talking. I love just talking to him. A lot of women complain that men don't talk. Not my Jesse. Not at all. He's quite the talker. He's always talking.

Well, unless his lips are doing other things.

Ahem.

"I love this. Just us." I said, running a toe up his calf.

Jesse let out a soft sigh as he traced things in my arm. I get the strongest feeling of euphoria whenever he touches me. I don't think I've stoped smiling once during this honeymoon.

"I love being with you in general," He said, moving closer to me. "I love you." Jesse then planted a small kiss on my cheek as our fingers became entwined together.

"I love you too." I told him, raising my eyes to meet his dark gaze. "I still can't believe were married.After 5 and a half years of dating..." I added in a joking tone.

Jesse closed the space between us by kissing my on the lips. It was gentle at first, but eventually our tounges greeted eachother.

Well, eventually, we were interupted by a loud growl coming from Jesse's stomach. We both just started laughing.

"Sorry..." He said, in between giggles.

"It's ok." I told him. "Want pizza?"

"Yeah." Said Jesse, nodding. "Do you think there's a place that will deliver?"

"I dunno... let's find out." I rolled out of bed, with a lot of effort, and picked up the phone. I called about 10 pizza places with no luck. It seemed hopeless until I landed on Boston's Northend Pizza Bakery (A/N The worlds best pizza, by the way)

They delivered a ham and pineapple pizza to our hotel room/apartment. So we sat on the bed, on either side of a large pizza box, dressed only in the provided bathrobes. The slices were huge. Like double the size of Pizza Hut.

Finishing off the final slice, I took the empty box off of the bed. I finally decided to listen to the advice of Cosmo and I crawled up on his lap.

God, I love the honeymoon.

Jesse grinned his very sexy grin as I wrapped my legs around him. But soon enough, we both jumped halfway into the air at the sound of thunder. And I actually screamed.

It was so unexpected. The weather man said it wasn't going to rain today. But he was clearly wrong judging by the buckets that were falling down.

I finally regained some composure once I remembered whose lap I was on. "Well, I guess were staying in tonight..."I whispered in his ear before softly nibbling on his earlobe, causing him to let out a shiver.

Let me just credit Cosmo for they're wonderful job on finding what makes men go insane. All those tips are working perfectly.

Jesse'shand began to peel off my bathrobe, kissing the uncovered skin. You gotta hand it to him. He knows how to please a woman. Between kisses, he would say something in Spanish that sounded very dirty. Why in all that is good and pure did I take French?

"Hey... that's not fair. I don't know what your saying." I whined. OK big no-no. Do not whine when the love of your live is undressing you.

He glanced up at me, a playful smile on his lips. "I don't want you to know what I'm saying. You might hurt me." He said, before his kisses moved down to my breasts.

"Oh, I doubt that..." I said, untying his bath robe. Figuring fair is fair, I whispered some french.

Jesse looked up at me. "Are you actually speaking french?" WhenI nodded, he continued, in a thick voice. "It sounds sexy."

Hardly... I was asking him how to get to the nearest restroom. But for all I know, he could be asking the same thing.

A small gasp escaped my lips as Jesse's lips covered my right nipple. The feeling of him kissing and sucking my breast was causing me to lose my breath. And the ability to sit upright since I fell down on my back.

I finally removed his bath robe and he continued to do the same for me. His wondrous hands began crawling up my thighs. This tickled in a quite different way. But what was really exciting was his fingers dangerously close to the forbidden area.

Now I was loving this, but I wanted to know what he liked. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy being pleased. I just felt that fair is fair. Which is why I rolled on top.

I began with kissing his earlobe, slowly moving down. He seemed to like that, judging by the feeling of of Jesse's chest vibrate from a deep moan. It felt great, knowing that I was making him feel like that.

His fingers rose up to my still slightly damp hair, gently massaging my scalp. Whenever he does this, it's like I'm at a hair salon or something. You know how when they shampoo your hair and how awesome it feels? Yeah, that's the feeling. (A/N: or is it just me?)

I guess during the kissing I hit a sensitive spot, judging by the sudden hardness from the pants region. It took a moment for me to realize that _that_ was for me.

Sweet.

It still gets me everytime.

Without words, Jesse rolled back on top, planting soft kisses in my hair. I closed my eyes, running my hands against his back. He has to work out in secret. I mean, how else would he stay so incredibly sexy and fit.

As he began to come into me, it felt a little different than the other times. I mean, the other times were insanly wonderful. But I gotta admit, I was left a little sore.

But now, it was almost impossible to breathe. Then was when I realized that I was having an orgasm. The one that all of my friends kept talking about.

My back arched I reached out for the crumpled up sheets. I don't even remember what I was saying, but I do remember muttering some words. I'mnot even going to bother asking Jesse. I kinda don't wanna know what odd things were pouring from my lips. All I know is that I had to get him further into me.

I wrapped my legs around his, pulling him as close as possible to me. Jesse's hands began holding me by the small of my back as he began to leave small trails of kisses down my neck. It was this huge combination of sensations that pushed me to the brink.

We continued doing... that for an uncounted number of minutes until he pulled away, leaving us both breathing heavily.

"That was... incredible." I managed to say breathlessly, resting my head on his shoulder as our legs got tangled up with eachother. his fingers pushed away some hair that fell into my face.

"It was." He said shortly. I think we were both to tired to form any sentence containing more than 3 words. I also think we were to tired to do much else since that's the last thing that I remember from that night.

* * *

_I'm not the worlds greatest at the whole "writing sex scenes" thing. But I tried._

_That deserves a review... doesn't it?_


	10. Solved Mysteries

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_I'm really bored so... I'm just gonna type and see what happens with this chappy._

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed._

_Ta-da!_

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV

Seven days into the honeymoon, we decided to actually leave the hotel room and go explore.

"So... where should we go, _Querida_?" I asked Susannah as we got into the rental car. We figured that instead of constantlygetting a cab, we would get a car so we could see more on our own.

"We could take that submarine tour that we saw at the hotel." Susannah suggested.

So, we went. We got there just before it left and luckily got a seat.

As the Submarine went down, A female voice came on the intercom. "Welcome to the Atlantis Submarine tour..." So on and so forth. I really wasn't paying attention, though.

Susannah was staring out of the window, looking out at the underwater creatures. The blue glow that was coming from the ocean made her look even more stunning, if at all possible.

"Isn't this cool?" She asked witha smile, looking up at me as she placed a hand on my thigh. Her smile caused me to jump back in surprise. i mean, it's not surprising to see her smile. She's been smiling the entire honeymoon. But the thing that was shocking was her teeth.

"_Nombre de Dios, Querida_. Your teeth are orange." I exclaimed quietly, knowing people didn't want to hear me screaming.

"Well, if you had listened... everyone's teeth are. It has something to do with floride in the toothpaste." Susannah explained. Call me wierd, but watching my wife is far more entertaining than listening to a woman on an intercom.

For the next 30 minutes or so, we simply watched all all of the sea life pass by. At one point we saw dolphins, which was pretty awesome.

Suddenly, Susannah jumped on me, screaming. Looking out at the window, I found what caused her to shout. It was a dead woman.

It was Malia. Rob's wife.

* * *

Suze's POV

Leave it to me to ruin everyone's fun. Thanks to my scream, we resurfaced and called the cops.

The cops identified her as Malia, a woman who disappeared two years ago. After the police asked some questions, we went to lunch.

"Well," I said as we got in the car. "At least Rob and his daughter can move on... and we can enjoy the rest of the honeymoon without any ghostbusting."

Jesse reached up and gently touched my cheek. I leaned into his warm hand, softly kissing his palm. "Are you ok, _Querida_? I hate seeing you so scared."

"I know. I mean, I don't plan on jumping in another submarine anytime soon, but I'm ok." I told him, giving him a reassuring smile.

After eating at a resturant called Dukes, we went to a Hawaiian store called Hilo Hatties. They actually gave us a lei as we walked in. It was shells, not flowers, but still. It was pretty cool.

The store was filled with a ton of Hawaiian clothes, which was good. Everyone wanted us to bring souviners and gifts.

We got a bunch to t-shirts for the guys and a cookbook for Andy (I know I'm gonna want more Hawaiian food in Carmel)

"Jesse." I said, causing him to turn and look at the baby outfit I found. "What do you think? For the new baby."

"I think it's great. Your Mom will love it.What if it's a boy, though." Jesse said, pointing at the pink material.

I glanced down at it and nodded. "Good point." I said. "I'll get the green."

As we continued walking, we spotted a booth where we could crack open an oyster and get the pearl inside.

So, we decided to do it. Out of curiosity, mostly. The woman handed me some wierd wooden tong-like things to pick an oyster.

Let me just tell you right now how much oysters smell. Even more so when opened.

"Just tap the shell three timesand thenshout 'Aloha!'" The lady told us. "For good luck."

Behind me, I heard a small snicker come from Jesse. I turned to look at him. He also thought it was ridiculous. But hey, we were on vacation. our honeymoon, to be percise. Who cares if we look like complete idiots?

"1..."

I tapped it once.

"2..."

I tapped it again.

"3!"

With a final tap, I shouted, along with Jesse anda group of about 5 people that gathered around the oyster.

"Aloha!"

The Woman cut open the oyster to find a beautiful pink pearl. "Pink means love." She told us, as she cleaned it. "Would you like to put the pearl in a charm for a necklace?"

Just when I was about to say no, Jesse said. "Sure."

I looked up at him to find a gorgeous smile on his face. "Pick one, Querida."

Eventually I settled on a white gold heart on a matching chain. The woman set the pearl inside the heart. Jesse told me to turn around as he put the necklace on me. The feeling of his fingers against the back ofmy neck was beginning to make me giddy.

We finally got to the register to pay for everything. The whole time we were waiting in line, Jesse couldn't seem to stop kissing me. AndI couldn't stop giggling. This was kind of surprising, since Jesse's not a big fan of PDA's.

But I guess when your on your honeymoon with you wife, things change in that department.

All I knew was that our next stop was the hotel room.

* * *

_Yeah... i might have to end the honeymoon sooner since I'm leaving for Europe in 2 weeks. I'll be pretty busy packing, for the trip and our move. Yeah, were moving to a new house in a cople of months. So It's brown boxes, tape, and bubble wrap for me. No Jesse:-(._

_Anywho... please review._


	11. A Honeymoon Cut Short

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Thanks a ton for the reviews. I'm feeling loved. Yay... it's always good to feel loved:-p._

_Anywho... chappy 11._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

"I don't wanna go back to California. Can we just move here?" I asked Jesse. We were sitting in the hot tub on our eleventh night in paradise. Jesse and I were in our usual cuddled up position, sipping mai tais.

A deep laugh came from him as he kissed my head. "I have patients to get back to, _Querida_." He reminded me.

Letting out a defeated sigh, I sipped my drink. It would take alot to get him away from his patients. He loved them like they were his own.

Breaking the silence, Jesse leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I love you, _Querida_. More than words can explain."

Judging my countless number of times we have done it on his honeymoon, I was quite aware of this. But I don't know if it was the words he was saying or the feeling of his warm breath against my cheek that was driving me insane. Everything he does has this effect on me, recenlty. Forgive me. I'm on my honeymoon. Of course my mind is going to be in the gutter.

Putting down my drink, I turned around and stradled him, looking him straight in the eye. "I love you too." I told him. I put my hand on his cheek, running my thumb over his bottom lip. Jesse's lips are definatly on my top ten list of favorite body parts.

You could probably guess which one has the number one spot.

Well, His lips were too inviting, so I closed the gap between us. Seconds later, we were playing tonsil hockey. I don't think our kisses will ever get old. There's always something different about each one. But the meaning is always the same. Love.

Jesse's tender fingers began to move against my wet,bare, back. Shivers ran down my spine as they began fingering the tie to my bikini.

We were both forgeting where we were. I mean, it would be kinda gross if we started doing anything major in a hot tub that hundreds of other couples have been in too.

I pulled away from the kiss, resting my forehead against his as I caught my breath. One of his hands rose up to the back of my neck as his thumb ran across my cheek bone.

"Lets get out of here." I suggested, getting out of the jacuzzi. I wrapped my towel around myself before we walked back inside, hand in hand. We didn't even bother with shoes before going down to the hot tub.

You gotta love Hawaii.

"Mrs. de Silva!" I heard the man behind the desk call out. Jesse and I both spun around as he ran up to us with a slip of paper.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"You have an urgent message from your step father." He told me, as I took the paper. "Your mom just went into labor."

I heard the words as I read them in total shock. I mean, she wasn't due for another 2 weeks.

"Oh my God. We have to go." I told Jesse in a panicked voice before running to the elevators.

We were on a plane4 hours later.

* * *

_You didn't think I forgot about the baby, did ya?_

_OK, it's kinda a cliffy. But I'll update soon. I promise._

_Please give me some of those reviews. The long ones are awesome... hint hint._


	12. Birth

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_It is the final chapter, folks. I'm leaving in a week, so I will end it now and **IF I HAVE ANY AMOUNT OF TIME** before I leave, I will addbonus chapterof pure fluff. But again, it's only if I have time. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers! Ya'll are awesomeness!_

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV

As soon as we entered the maternity ward, Susannah asked Jake. "Where is she?"

She was so panicked. I was the one calming her down on the plane.Susannah didn't even want to bother with greetings. All she wanted was to see her Mom. But we really couldn't blame her.

He immediatly led us there, after the nurse said we were allowed. Andy was sitting by her side, holding her hand. I noticed shehadn't given birthyetas Susannah went to her side. I pulled up a chair next to Susannah's as the nurse walked in. With some medication.

"Oh, thank God..." Susannah's Mom, or should I say my Mother-in-Law, said as the pain killers were given to her. She had been in labor for 7 hours and the contractions were really painful for her.

We passed some time by telling her about the honeymoon, leaving out a few, private, details. After about 30 minutes, the doctor walked in to check on her. According to Andy, she was only dialated 7 centimeters since the doctor last checked an hour ago. So we were pretty surprised when he told us she was fully dialated.

They only let Andy go with her when the moved her to a delivery room, so Susannah and I went back out to the waiting room, where everyone else was waiting.

"She's in delivery." Susannah announced as we walked in and sat down. Taking a quick glance at my watch, I realized how late it was.

"What time is it?" Susannah asked.

"3:30 AM." I told her. I wanted nothing more than to lie down on one of the empty hospital beds and take a nap, but I knew sleep wouldn't come easy as we waited for Andy to come out.

Jake, Brad, David, Adam, CeeCee, Gina, Susannah and I kept awake by talking. Some tried to get the details on what happened in the honeymoon, but we refused to tell them, of course. I wish I knew what they're big obsession was with our personal life. They have no right to know.

Eventually, Jake, Brad and David stood up as they looked over our shoulders. The rest of us turned aorund to find Andy standing there, with a large grin on his face.

"It's a boy." He announced, causing hugs to erupt among us.

"Can we see her? And him?" Susannah asked with a smile.

Andy nodded and led us to the room. A collective 'Awww...' came when we all saw her sitting there with the baby in her arms. We all stood around her, watching every movement the baby made. Susannah's mom looked up at her.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked. Susannah nodded and took the baby boy into her arms gracefully.

They decided to name him John Micheal Ankerman. I looked over at Susannah as she held him. "Hey there." She said to him in a soft voice as his eyes opened. "I'm your big sister."

I had a vision at that moment. I saw Susannah holding our future child with the same, gorgeous smile on her beautiful face. Her eyes rose up and met mine, filled with tears of joy. The action filled me with an indescribable amount of happiness.

I couldn't even put into words how thankful I am that I am standing here with her. Alive. I have a second chance at life, with the woman I love. Nothing could be better.

* * *

_Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I 3 you all! I shall return in at least a month with a new tale of the lives of our favorite fictional couple. This timeit will be the arrival of a baby de Silva!_

_Hugs and kisses! Ciao!  
-Amy-_


	13. Just one more lemon

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_OK, because I love all of my readers (and I'm bored with nothing else to do:-p) I'm going to do the other chappy. This one's all fluff in the new house. So... ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV

Andy told me that the house was finished. So after staying up all night at the hospital, I took Susannah home.

"Were home..." I announced, looking over at Susannah. But, not surprisingly, she was asleep. She looked so peaceful, cuddled up with her head on the window.

I just sat there a moment, staring at her. Tucking back a few stray strands of hair that fell in her face, I couldn't help but wonder why on earth she picked me. _Nombre de Dios..._ Out of all the men in the world, she wanted to marry me. It made me feel unworthy.

I carefully got her out of the car and brought her inside. After putting her on our new bed, I took all of our luggage out of the car and in the house. After bringing in our last bag, I wondered something. Should I change Susannah in her Pajamas?

Figuring that there was nothing there I hadn't seen now, I went ahead and carefully put her night clothes on. I moved slowly, not to wake her. Once I finished, I joined her in the bed myself.

"I love you..." Susannah mummbled in her sleep. She tends to talk in her sleep. She always has. I noticed this while I was still a ghost.

So I watched the love of my life sleep while I was dead. Sue me.

Anyways, I moved closer to her, gently stroking her cheekand moving up to her hair. I knew I had her. All of her. It's the most incredible feeling in the world. Knowing that Susannah is now my wife.

Kissing her temple softly, I whispered back. "_Te amo, Querida_."

* * *

At about 3:30 in the afternoon, I woke up. At first I was wondering why I was waking up so late, but then I remembered that we didn't go to sleep until 7:15 that morning. I looked over at Susannah, who was slowly waking up. 

"Where are we?" She asked, yawning as she sat up. It took a couple of seconds for it to click. "Oh, my God! Is this the house?"

I nodded. "Yes." Getting up I pulled her out of the bed. "Cmon, you gotta see it."

So, I showed her the house. It was a 2 floor house with 4 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms. And it had a pool. My job pays a good amount of money. Plus, I got a lot of help from Andy and his construction company to fix it up quickly.

"And last, but most certainly not least, the master bedroom." I announced as we walked back in. She really didn't get to see much of it yet. But she loved the large bathtub in the bathroom. We also had an incredible view from the balcony. You could actually see a tiny bit of blue from the ocean.

Susannah leaned back on me as we looked out at our backyard. We actually had a house to start a family in. It was truly surreal. "Thank you. This is amazing. It's my dream house!" Susannah said, stroking my hand with her thumb.

"Thank you for marrying me." I responded quietly, kissing her head softly. "But I don't know why you did."

She spun around in my arms, looking me in the eye before pulling me down for a long, tender kiss. I picked her up to alter the height difference slightly. Her legs hugged around my waist tightly.

"You wanna know why I married you?" Susannah asked as she pulled away. She was slightly taller than me now, so she was looking down at me instead of up. When I nodded, she continued with a smile. "You're the sweetest, loving, most caring person I know." She then added with a grin. "Not to mention the sexiest man alive. And you don't even know it."

I highly doubted the last line, _(A/N: He really has no clue how incredibly sexy he is, does he?) _but it was an ego boost all the same. I don't consider myself "sexy", but if Susannah thinks so, I'm doing something right. "What was that last thing you said?" I asked jokingly as I carried her back in the bedroom. I put her down on the bed, kissing her soft neck. She likes that.

"What? That your sexy?" She asked.

"No... I believe it was 'The Sexiest Man Alive'... am I correct?" I said with a grin, staring at her mesmerizing emerald eyes as my fingers traced her smooth skin. Her tank top was 'magically' coming off, along with mine, as she nodded.

Ever since that first night in Hawaii, I havn't been able to control myself. It's like I'm addicted to her. I always hand to be touching her in some way. I just love the way she feels. Her skin is like velvet, her hair is as soft as silk. If I had known that it would be this incredible, I wouldn't have waited.

Suze's POV_(a/n: because sex scenes are easier for a woman to write if they are from a woman's point of view:-p.)_

Soon enough, our clothes were discarded. We were buried underneath the covers, legs tangled up in eachother. Jesse couldn't seem to stop kissing me, and I coudn't seem to stop giggling.

Then I felt a certain organ of Jesse's harden. "Well, Aloha, Mr. de Silva..." I said jokingly, tucking back some long black strands of hair that fallen in his face. His hair has gotten a little long. Like to his ears. I like it. It gives me more to run my fingers through.

Jesse smiled as he rolled on top of me, leaving a trail of kisses starting from my neck and slowly moving down. He ended on the skin between my breasts. His hair felt _real_ nice right there.

My eyes opened when he stoped, meeting his. They never left eachother as he thrusted into me, causing an unexplainable amount of pleasure that I could feel all the way to my toes. I wrapped my legs around him, needing him more now than I ever did.

Jesse pulled away, breathing heavily as he layed down beside me. He kissed my cheek softly, whispering something Spanish.

At that moment, I knew for a fact that our marriage would never fail. Not with the mindblowing orgasmic sex we had. There was no way I was giving that up for any reason.

Jesse de Silva is a sex god. And he's mine.

* * *

_OK... THAT is it. For this story, any way. I'm expecting a good amount of reviews since I gave you the extra chappy... Please? Long reviews are good!_


End file.
